


Chapter 3: Morning Contemplation and Bad memories

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [3]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Magic, Vampires, Were-Creatures, were-bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 3: Morning Contemplation and Bad memories

Chapter 3: Morning Contemplation and Bad memories

(y/n) got up after the long events of yesterday saving a woman then kicking them out. The stew he had made yesterday wasn’t bad. He turned off the stove. Mother was the better cook. May not have been the most since the able thing to do. (y/n) thought he sighed getting dressed. My mother would not have been happy with my behavior. (y/n) thought to grab his coat and bag then made lunch from the stew he made yesterday. Then looking at the bottles right no more blood. (y/n) wasn’t a big fan of animal blood but it worked honestly, he preferred human blood he could hear his father’s voice in his head. Flashback (y/n) young boy bounding threw the snow he was nipping snowflakes fell from the sky. (y/n) had ventured off from the Sleuth playing in his bear form he was just a little boy. Doing what little boys do playing and getting dirty. then he smelled blood fresh blood he jumped up he was about to chase it down. Then he was grabbed by the back of his neck. “(y/n)” Father growled showing his fangs. (y/n) whimpered never wanting to upset his father. “Control my boy you must show control.” he snapped at his son then smiled seeing (y/n) understood. “We only kill drink from those that deserve it the wicked the vile the darkest souls of humankind,” Father said. (y/n) nodded he picked him up carrying him. (y/n) saw the human passing threw moving on ahead to the next town. “Animal blood will not fully sustain you but it will hold you till you can find a suitable meal.” his father said then carried him deeper into the woods. Set him down “Now you hunt.” his father told him. (y/n) looked up at him scared and nervous he never done this before. but he wanted to make him proud. He moved threw the trees he moved around he smelled a mountain lion he started to move. (y/n) thinking he could take it he could do it. He growled but it didn’t come out right because he was so small his father was in arm's length. He moved toward the mountain lion it spun around at first it frightened him but he had to do this. Father was watching then he growled lunged forward the cat moved caught him by his shoulder cut him knocked him down. He whimpered his father rushed over ripped the cat head off. He walked over picked up his son. “What did we learn today? Not to underestimate our kill and do not take on something your not ready for.” his father said (y/n) nodded he kissed his head. “I have to push you, my son, because you need to be strong. I may not always be here to protect you. I fear that coming day the most” his father said set him down let him drink the blood. “Vlad! Vlad!” Mother's voice called out rushing up pulling down her dress. He smiled turned “Hello my love.” he smiled “What are you two doing out here in the freezing cold he is going to ruin his dinner.” mother chastised hands on her hips she was smaller than my father he stood about six-four maybe six-five she was maybe five foot five but she was mighty you didn’t mess with her unless you wanted to see fury. Vlad chuckled “My love you worry too much he is a growing boy needs more than one dinner.” Vlad smiled kissed her head. Flashback End Those were good times. (y/n) thought as he grabbed his keys going out the door he paused as he noticed a lunch bag sitting on the porch. He could smell the Carmel haired one was here a note on the side of the lunch bag. Sorry He grabbed the bag then went to his truck setting the bag in the passenger seat. (y/n) fixed his coat there was a chill in the air sun wasn’t even out yet he was up moving along the night. Starting his truck as he backed out of the driveway down the road. Wondering what eventful were going to transpire today.


End file.
